1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for optically reading data from an information record or information carrier in which the data is inscribed in an arcuate pattern. More particularly, the invention concerns the retrieval of digital information from a data carrier in which the digital information is stored on a body in non-parallel, spaced-apart rows, the rows extending in an arcuate manner across the body, the rows having equal radii extending from a common line.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Gokey et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,213,040 and Gokey et al Ser. No. 956,426 disclose the provision of digital information in rows and columns on a data carrier, in which access and reading is performed with an X-Y transport adapted for skew correction.
Gokey et al Ser. No. 074,095 provides an information record which takes the form of a disc in which the rows of information are disposed as straight radial lines, arcuate radial lines or circles with respect to the axis of rotation of the disc.
Ackerman et al Ser. No. 181,172 discloses an information record of the type which may be used in practicing the present invention and, in fact, forms the accompanying FIG. 1.